


agent cloud

by silvertaels



Series: let my ships rise 2k17 [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, No explicit smut, agent au kinda, pink sausage is platonic, they kiss but that's about it, this is a cloudwink fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertaels/pseuds/silvertaels
Summary: "You know who I am, don't you?" Cloud asks, giving Jihoon a knowing look."Of course. The nation's top grey agent, how could I not know you, Cloud-nim?" Jihoon honestly answers."Good. I was about to get upset if you pretended not to know me, Wink-nim," Cloud flashes a smile, making Jihoon flustered again.
Relationships: Ha Sungwoon/Park Jihoon, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Series: let my ships rise 2k17 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710709
Kudos: 10





	agent cloud

**Author's Note:**

> grey agent is a thing I made up, they basically take jobs (missions) that can be dangerous in nature for money. idk what they are called so I made a name lmao
> 
> they're referred to as Cloud, Wink and Sparrow but in my mind they're saying gooreum, wingkeu and chamsae. I just chose to use English because aesthetics
> 
> believe it or not, I was inspired by [this video of kangaroos fighting](https://twitter.com/MichaelCrews6/status/1210976572540358657)

Jihoon takes another look around him. No one in sight. _Awesome._ He quietly steps up to the control room door, fishing for the hacked access card from his pocket. He double checks that he's holding the correct card he got from his partner.

There were only two possible outcomes from tapping the access card on the terminal: one, ascertaining that Park Woojin is a loyal agent partner and the door opens, or two, the sirens blast and Jihoon realising way too late that his partner just wants him dead.

Well, he's come too far to turn back now. He squeezes his eyes shut as he lightly taps the card against the hi-tech looking black box. A beep sounds, and followed by two short beeps. Jihoon's eyes fly open. The blinking LED turns green, and the door slides open. He does a tiny fist pump as he enters the room, and he makes a mental note to treat Woojin later.

He looks around the room. It was small and cramped, but still overwhelming with the number of control panels and buttons. Woojin had instructed him to plug the USB drive with self-executing code into the main server, but Jihoon had _no fucking clue_ which one it was. The machines were not labeled, and there were at least 10 USB ports around him. Was he supposed to plug it in every machine and pray it wouldn't lock him in the control room?

He was about to take a photo and ask Woojin when a voice asked from behind him, "What are you doing?"

Jihoon froze. Did he forget to close the damn door when he came in? He groaned internally. He steadily turns around to face the intruder, while acting like he isn't doing anything illegal, "How can I help you?"

He's greeted by a small but imposing figure dressed in a full black suit like him, and a deceptively innocent, beautiful face. Blood never drained quicker from his face.

Very, very beautiful, but also extremely dangerous. Would have been innocent, too, if Jihoon didn't recognise him. But it's impossible for those in the field to not know Cloud. Famous for his beautiful looks and 100% success rate on his missions, Cloud was basically Jihoon's role model, being a grey agent himself.

Jihoon didn't stand a chance against Cloud, and he knows all too well. He had to get out of there right away. He uses all his strength to wrestle against Cloud, and he seizes the opportunity to sneak out of the door when Cloud loses his balance for a moment.

Jihoon sprints down the hallway at a remarkably fast speed. He is, after all, a trained grey agent, but it didn't take long for Cloud to catch up with him. He'd just turned the corner when Cloud caught him by the collar and tackled him onto the ground. He tries to struggle, but Cloud had already straddled him and was harshly pressing down his right hand around the base of Jihoon's neck. The pressure was making it hard for him to catch his breath.

Cloud stares right into Jihoon's eyes with a strong gaze, not even flinching at the haggard breathing and pained expression. Jihoon tries his best to maintain the eye contact to distract Cloud while he reaches for his only means of self-defense. He thinks he did well enough as he manages to raise the pocket knife until it was lightly grazing against Cloud's thigh.

Consider him surprised when Cloud sternly commands, "Drop the knife," his eyes never moving from Jihoon's face. Jihoon laughs mockingly at himself, _of course, there's a reason why he has a 100% success rate._ He'd sorely underestimated Cloud, as much as he looked up to him.

Not only does Jihoon not comply, he even presses the knife harder against Cloud's thigh, so much so that it was definitely going to pierce through the cloth and his skin if either of them moved. Jihoon has no idea where this sudden surge of courage came from.

Maybe it was the lack of oxygen, which was getting worse by the second. He was already tired out from the struggle and chase, and Cloud half-strangling him didn't help. He was losing strength, he could barely open his eyes, and his panting only got heavier.

"Drop the knife if you don't want to die," Cloud repeats, and somehow he's gotten very, very close to Jihoon's face without Jihoon realising. _Beautiful, indeed,_ Jihoon thinks. He resigns to fate, knowing he truly stands no chance against Cloud. If he was going to die, might as well die in the hands of his beautiful idol. He finally drops the knife, and his hand also falls lifelessly beside it.

Cloud cautiously picks up the knife, eyes still on Jihoon, and discards it aside before finally releasing his hold on Jihoon's neck.

As soon as the pressure disappears, Jihoon is left gasping for breath and he feels lightheaded. He can feel Cloud still hovering over him, and he might be dreaming but he feels Cloud's breath on his face.

But before he can even figure out what's happening, an "intruder alert" warning siren blasted throughout the building, making Cloud get off Jihoon at once and pulling Jihoon up as well.

"Can you run?" Cloud asks, but Jihoon is too dizzy to even stand up straight. He would have collapsed again, if not for Cloud catching him in time. Cloud curses under his breath, before promptly carrying Jihoon on his back and bolting down the stairs, all the way down to the basement where he throws Jihoon into the backseat of his car and drives off even before any of them saw the guards.

-

Cloud doesn't stop the car or say anything until they're on the highway out of the city. That was plenty of time, enough for Jihoon to come to his senses and be acutely aware of the situation he's in. He failed his mission. And _the_ Cloud just saved his life. Wasn't he there to catch Jihoon? What even?

They arrive at a diner after about an hour, where Cloud parks his car and speaks for the first time since they escaped. "We should be safe now. Those guards probably aren't paid enough for them to actually give a shit. Are you hungry? We can get some-"

"Why did you save me?" Jihoon blurts out, interrupting Cloud. Then he gasps in realisation.

Cloud glances at Jihoon through the rear view mirror. Jihoon's ears were on fire, and his eyes wide open in shock. He chuckles, "Because you're cute."

Jihoon sputters, "E-Eh?!" and his cheeks only gets redder.

"Let's eat," Cloud just announces as he gets off the car, leaving a still very flustered Jihoon scrambling after him.

-

"You know who I am, don't you?" Cloud asks, giving Jihoon a knowing look.

"Of course. The nation's top grey agent, how could I not know you, Cloud-nim?" Jihoon honestly answers.

"Good. I was about to get upset if you pretended not to know me, Wink-nim," Cloud flashes a smile, making Jihoon flustered again.

"E-Eh? How do you know me?"

Cloud looks away, stirring his iced americano, "Well, I have my sources. Pink Sausage is a good name, I like it."

Jihoon can't do anything to hide the pink flush creeping up his neck. "Thanks, I made it up."

"It's cute, like you."

Jihoon's eyes widen, darting around nervously. He grabs his own steaming face and screams, "Ah Cloud-nim! Please stop that!" He wasn't going to survive the day if Cloud kept flirting with him like that. So much for being saved.

Cloud lets out a high-pitched laughter at Jihoon's reaction, which was obnoxiously contagious, making Jihoon chuckle as well. It wasn't a sound Jihoon would've associated with Cloud, but he likes it anyway. Wait what?

"Only if you stop being cute, Wink-nim," Cloud teases him even more, ironically sending Jihoon a wink.

Jihoon takes a deep breath to calm himself down. This wasn't the aesthetic he was going for. If he had a chance to impress Cloud, he wasn't going to be a shy schoolgirl.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that's possible, Cloud-nim. Just as it's not possible for you to stop being beautiful," Jihoon smiles back, internally pleased with his smooth reply.

Cloud raises an eyebrow at the sudden change in stance, "Sliding right in, I see. Does Sparrow-nim not mind you being like this?"

At the mention of his partner, Jihoon hurriedly checks his phone to see a ton of messages from Woojin. He quickly types a reply " _Failed, still alive, update later_ " and slides his phone back into his pocket.

"Ah, him? Why should he mind? We're business partners," Jihoon casually explains.

Cloud's expression brightens up ever so slightly at the response, and he even stutters a little as he suggests, "I have an apartment in the next city, y-you wanna stay there for a while until, y'know, things calm down a bit?"

Jihoon might be young, but he isn't dumb, and he knows exactly what Cloud is hinting at. If he had any doubt, the stuttering gave it away. A polished, professional grey agent never stutters.

Or he could be wrong and he might not come out alive, but he wants it. He'd take the risk.

"Sure."

-

This time, Jihoon takes the passenger seat. Cloud has a different look in his eyes than before. It's like he looks almost... angry. Jihoon knows better than to ask about it. He chooses to lighten to the mood instead by saying, "You know, I'm a fan of yours. I really respect you, Cloud-nim."

Cloud doesn't respond the way Jihoon had anticipated. Instead, he only blinks for a good half a minute, before replying curtly, "I see." The angry look in his eyes was replaced by a blank stare from some moment on.

Jihoon frowns. Did he unknowingly offend Cloud? Did he read the signals wrong?

-

The apartment is small and cozy, again, quite unlike what he'd associate with Cloud, but he likes it. A thin layer of dust has settled on the coffee table from the apparent lack of use, Jihoon notes.

"Make yourself comfortable, Wink-nim," Cloud gestures to the couch as if he actually meant to make Jihoon feel comfortable, but his expression was... uncomfortable. Very. So much so that Jihoon finds it hard to breathe, much less relax on the couch.

Still, he doesn't want to make the atmosphere any staler, so he takes a seat anyway. He looks around the living room. It was just the right amount of mess, it felt lived in, and if it wasn't for the dust, he'd believe someone lived here regularly. He finds it in himself to joke, "You're sure this apartment is yours right, Cloud-nim?"

Cloud chuckles in response to Jihoon's cheekiness, "I'm a grey agent, not a criminal, Wink-nim. I used to live here with my ex."

Jihoon felt his heart drop. He stares as Cloud disappears into the kitchen. What was he even upset for? Of course Cloud would've had an ex. It's not like he didn't have one (or two) himself. But did Cloud really have to tell him that? Maybe he really read all the signs wrong from the start. But Jihoon prides himself on his acute senses, it's what made him the one to execute stealth missions among him and Woojin. He's sure there's something about Cloud, and this time, he's really come way too far to turn back now.

"Tell me if you need anything," Cloud says as he reemerges from the kitchen. Their eyes meet, and Jihoon grasps the chance right away.

"Jihoon," he simply states.

For the first time, Cloud looks confused as he questions, "Eh? Jihoon?"

"My name, it's Jihoon. Park Jihoon."

Cloud laughs nervously, running his hand up and down his arm, "Wink-nim, we have codenames for a reason. You don't just tell anyone your real name."

Jihoon gets up from the couch, and doesn't hesitate as he walks up to Cloud. His eyes are dead set on Cloud's, and his voice is firm as he says, "You're not just anyone, Cloud-nim. I want you to know my name."

Cloud has a small stature, and Jihoon has known that, but he didn't feel this small earlier on when they had a scuffle. Jihoon almost feels like he's towering over Cloud, with the way Cloud seems to be retreating into his protective shell.

"What if I run a background check on you and kill you someday?"

Jihoon shrugs. He's prepared to die anytime. It's part of the package of being a grey agent. "Do it. I have nothing to lose."

Cloud frowns. "Wink-nim-"

"Call me Jihoon," he interrupts. Rude or what, he doesn't care. He's going for it.

Jihoon smirks, seeing Cloud's breathing getting heavier. Cloud shuts his eyes for a long moment before he finally says, "Jihoon-ssi. You're making me want to do things that I shouldn't."

He was right all along. Jihoon mentally pats himself on the back, and his new mission is set: to push Cloud over the edge.

He doesn't respond to Cloud's statement, but instead, he pushes on and boldly puts his hand on Cloud's shoulder. A seemingly innocent gesture, but they both know it's just the start of the battle. "Can I call you hyung?"

Cloud presses his lips together, stopping himself from saying anything. Jihoon takes that as a sign to push forward and test the waters. "Cloud-hyung?"

Cloud squeezes his eyes shut tight, and lets out a low groan. "Jihoon-ssi. Please stop. I don't want to take advantage of someone who looks up to me."

Jihoon blinks. _Oh. That's why he reacted that way in the car._

"But you're the one looking up at me now, isn't it, Cloud-hyung?"

"Jihoon-ssi."

"Ah, I thought you'd be high up like the clouds, but I guess the sky is down there, huh."

"Excuse me? You aren't much better either, Jihoon-ssi."

"Cloud-hyung? You should change your name to Grass-hyung or something."

"What?" Cloud crosses his arms, looking offended. "Park Jihoon-ssi. My grandfather named me Sungwoon hoping I'd be free like the clouds in the sky. I cannot announce that I'm a proud son of the Jinju Ha family, but I will always keep a fragment of my family with me in my codename."

Jihoon bites his lips apologetically, "Sorry, I was just kidding."

"Kneel down facing the direction of Jinju and apologise to my ancestors."

Jihoon was seriously about to get on his knees when Cloud grabs his wrists and laughs, "Yah, I was kidding too!" Cloud smiles, looking at a panicked and confused Jihoon. He mutters under his breath, "Cute kid."

"Sorry, Cloud-hyung," Jihoon apologises again.

Cloud stares at Jihoon for a moment, then he shakes his head. "No... In this space, I'm not the grey agent Cloud. I'm just plain old Ha Sungwoon. Don't call me Cloud anymore."

Jihoon inhales sharply. That was Cloud- no, _Sungwoon_ saying he wants them to leave their professional side behind. This only makes Jihoon grow bolder. He grips onto Sungwoon's hips confidently, greatly contrasting with the shaky voice breathing out, "S-Sungwoon-hyung."

Sungwoon looks angry again, but this time, Jihoon realises that he isn't actually angry. Definitely not, as Sungwoon's hand had already found its way to Jihoon's nape, his eyes half-lidded, focused on Jihoon's lips, and a smirk tugging on his own as he returns the greeting, "Mhm, Jihoon-ah."

Before Jihoon knows it, Sungwoon's lips were already pressed against his own, moving slowly, sensually, but in an equally controlled and polished motion, just as one would expect from Cloud. Jihoon didn't think it was possible to feel this much desire and longing from such a slow kiss, without spit being smeared all over. But here he was, becoming breathless and almost passing out as Sungwoon moans into the kiss.

Sungwoon's plump lips were a bright pink and puffy, his eyes hazy and chest heaving up and down. Jihoon takes a moment to take in the masterpiece before his eyes, not knowing that he perfectly mirrored Sungwoon's appearance.

He goes for Sungwoon's jawline this time, making sure to give him some nice red marks down his neck.

Sungwoon returns the favour, going down, down and further down, until Jihoon feels so, so light, like he's a fluffy cloud floating in the clear blue sky.

-

"You _what_ with Cloud?!"

"I said I slept with Cloud."

"What?! Did you sleep sleep or _sleep_ sleep with him?!" Woojin interrogates Jihoon over the phone, exasperated.

"What's the difference? It's whatever you think it is," Jihoon dismisses.

Sungwoon comes out from the kitchen just as Woojin rants, "What?! You're crazy, aren't you? Asked you to go on a mission, not flirt with your idol!"

Jihoon doesn't hear the second half of that as he was already turning the phone to speaker mode, asking Sungwoon to say hi.

"Ah, Sparrow-nim! Hi! Your partner is alive, don't worry," he greets cheerfully.

"Ah, haha, you must be Cloud-nim! Thank you for saving Wink!"

"How could I leave our Jihoonie to die? It's no problem at all!"

Woojin chokes, springing into a coughing fit.

" _Our Jihoonie_? Wow, Park Jihoon, you're really something," Woojin scoffs. "Anyway, just call me if you're coming back." He promptly hangs up without even saying bye, to which Jihoon just shrugs. Sungwoon gives him a questioning stare, but Jihoon only winks in response, making Sungwoon cringe. Hard.

"I'm called Wink for a reason," Jihoon shrugs nonchalantly, and munches on the sandwich instead.

**Author's Note:**

> cloudwink has always been my otp since w1 days largely because I wasn't a huge fan (I didn't watch pd s2) but I really liked sungwoon and jihoon. I still like them very much, and tbh I feel like their post-w1 interactions are even better, which fueled me to write this. forgive me for any shitty plotholes/logically wrong things but yeah the world needs more cloudwink


End file.
